


Fan-Fucking-Tastic

by bright_eyed



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Carol Danvers, F/F, PWP, Rare Pairings, Softporn, Top Brunnhilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_eyed/pseuds/bright_eyed
Summary: "a fic where carol stops by a bar on some alien planet to fuck up some dudes for idk alien trafficking or something and valkyrie is there and sees this hot muscled butch and is like hey ;) and then they fuck in carol’s ship" - a prompt i posted on my blog, which i then decided to fulfill myself because no one else will.In other words, Carol and Brunnhilde run into each other while Carol is off space-faring, and then sex happens.





	Fan-Fucking-Tastic

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [mia](http://pillowelephant.tumblr.com) for proofreading and encouraging me and to [beatriz](http://dykemd.tumblr.com) for giving me the idea about arm wrestling dykes even though i know you were just being a little shit it all worked out <3

Everything is going fantastic. Carol is half-naked, pleasantly sweaty, and she’s got her tongue in Brunnhilde’s mouth. Fantastic. Although Brunnhilde’s a little more assertive than she’s used to, with her pushing and pulling at Carol’s suit, running her hands across her abs, manhandling her onto a table, but that’s fine. Like she said: fan-fucking-tastic. They’re in the bunker of her ship because making it all the way to the cabin is too much work when you’ve got your tongue behind someone else’s teeth and someone else’s really long, soft hair in your eyes. So Carol is prepared to do this the hard way, at least the first round. And Brunnhilde seems eager enough, and now she’s found the zipper on Carol’s pants, and  _oh god_.

“Is it okay if I touch you here?” she asks, pulling away from Carol’s split-slick mouth to look into her eyes, genuine. And Carol hasn’t been treated so softly in a  _long_  time — she almost forgot how tender sex between women was —  so all she does is nod, frantically, eyes a little too wide.

And then Brunnhilde does touch her there, fingers gentle on her lips, running up to her clit, getting a taste for what she likes, and it’s been too long for Carol, so she just moans. Brunnhilde mouths at her neck, nips at her ear, and hovers in close.

“How do you wanna do this, hm?” Brunnhilde asks, voice sultry and a little rough. Her fingers don’t stop working gently on Carol’s clit. Carol is really trying to get a hold of herself, because this is  _not_ how she usually behaves. But it really has been a long time, all alone in space, with so many hot but sexually-incompatible alien women, and Carol is frustrated and honestly, she’s feeling fantastic.

Suddenly, she realizes Brunnhilde is talking. “…How about that?” Brunnhilde says in her ear, voice thick. “How about I just take you right here where anyone could see, rub at your clit til you can’t take it, let you ride my fingers until you’re begging? How does that sound, babe?” She’s grinning, smirking even, and it does wonders for the fog in Carol’s head, meaning it’s making it worse.

“Uh,” Carol starts, intelligently. “I, uh, it’s usually the other way around for me,” she manages to say around her small little gasps that Brunnhilde is still wringing out of her.

Brunnhilde slows her fingers, rubbing softly but surely up and down the length of her, and tilts her head to the side. “What?” She laughs. “There’s no way you’re a top, babe. I’ve got you looking like putty in my hands.”

Carol’s eyes flutter open, and she looks down at her. “If you wanna top, you’re gonna have to arm wrestle me for it.”

At that, the Valkyrie huffs a laugh, then smirks as she twirls her fingers around Carol’s clit, making her gasp. Then she pulls her hands out of Carol’s pants, and takes a seat at the table Carol is still sitting on, and holds her arm out, hand open, like a challenge.

It’s Carol’s turn to laugh. And she does. Loudly and brashly. “Dude, there’s no way you’ll beat me at an arm wrestle, if that’s what you’re asking for.”

Brunnhilde peers at her, head angled up, and says, “I’m a Valkyrie, I’ve got the strength of ten thousand men, and I’ve been training since before your ancestors invented toothbrushes. Bet.”

Carol rolls her eyes, stands with her hands on her hips. “Well, I’m an Avenger, literally Earth’s Mightiest Hero, and I can bench-press  _at least_ 100 tons. Not to mention, I moved a planet once. So why don’t we just mosey on down to my bedroom, and I can show you how we do it on Midgard, Carol-style.”

Perhaps because she knows she’s going to lose, Brunnhilde stands, crowds into Carol’s space, moving her toward the wall. She hums and her lips twist. Carol looks down at them and sees that they’re really soft, and are still a little red from being bitten, and that’s really hot so she kind of forgives herself for thinking  _maybe_  the Valkyrie has some good ideas.

Brunnhilde pouts a little, long, dark eyelashes fluttering. “I thought you liked what I was doing before, baby,” she says softly, voice a little guilt-inducing. 

“I did,” Carol admits.

The Valkyrie smiles, eyes bright. Her hands run across Carol’s stomach, feeling her firm muscles. Carol shivers when her thumbs run over her hipbones.

“Do you want me to do it again?” Brunnhilde asks, full of intention, mouth brushing against Carol’s, breath soft against her lips.

Carol gulps, gives in. “Yes,” she breathes.

Brunnhilde gives a wide grin, fingers plunging back into Carol’s pants, doing what they’re best at, save wielding a sword. She picks up the pace, going faster over Carol’s clit that she was before, and Carol just lets her, wanton against the wall, legs muscles shaking a bit. It really has been too long.

“I think I know what you need,” Brunnhilde says surely into Carol’s ear. “You need someone to take care of you. You spend all your time taking care of everyone else, don’t you baby? All your time being a hero.”

Carol is panting, fingers clutched too tightly into Brunnhilde’s arms. The Valkyrie is murmuring in her ear, telling her she’s wound so tight, that she just needs to relax, let someone take the lead for once. She just needs someone to take care of her, to make her feel good. Her fingers are massaging her clit, but after a few minutes, it’s not enough.

“Please,” Carol begs, a little embarrassed at how fast this is going for her but too far gone to really care. 

“Please what, baby?” Brunnhilde urges, and her paces slows like she’s intentionally trying to frustrate Carol further.

“Ugh, just please put your fingers inside me, you jerk,” Carol pleads, albeit rudely, wrapping one of her legs around the Valkyrie’s waist.

Luckily, Brunnhilde just chuckles, and does what she’s told. Carol lets out a long groan, and then Brunnhilde is crooking her fingers inside of her, finger-fucking her completely, making her melt against the wall.

“God, you’re so wet,” Brunnhilde says, but Carol can tell by her voice that she’s totally not surprised. And she would resent that if she weren’t being finger-fucked into oblivion. Brunnhilde’s mouth moves from her ear to her neck, and she starts leaving marks that won’t stay long, using her teeth, turning Carol’s whole neck red.

Carol is still huffing and puffing, letting out the occasional moan when Brunnhilde does something particularly fantastic. Ugh, fantastic. She feels fantastic. And she starts fucking herself down on Brunnhilde’s hand while her thumb pushes against her clit and then she’s losing her mind.

“Oh, baby, you’re so hot like this,” Brunnhilde is saying, leaning back so her eyes can take their fill. “You’re so big and tough, but really you just want someone to take care of you, don’t you, baby? That’s it. Do you need it, babe? How bad do you need it?” She slows her fingers inside Carol, looking at her face.

Carol groans because she’s  _so close_ she can taste it and the words fly out of her mouth, “I need it so bad, oh god, give it to me please, please.”

Yet again, Brunnhilde does what she’s told, going back to fucking Carol in earnest, thumb just the good kind of rough on her clit, and Carol’s legs are shaking, her knees are weak, Brunnhilde is basically holding her up with one hand and that’s so hot she can’t take it and then she’s coming, coming, coming, and she comes for a solid thirty seconds, vision going starry. Afterward, moments pass where she just pants into the open air, chest heaving. Brunnhilde is unbearably smug.

Carol watches, eyes fluttering, as Brunnhilde puts her own fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean, and Carol’s stomach dips again. She gathers her breath, and says, “Do you still want me to show you how we do it on Midgard?”

Brunnhilde smiles, pulling her fingers out of her mouth with a  _pop_. “Hm. I’m open to that.”

And Carol grins, kissing her in lieu of thanking her because she doesn’t really know how to say thank you in general let alone to someone who just fucked her senseless into a wall, and then Brunnhilde leans away, and murmurs against Carol’s lips.

“I think this makes you a vers.”

Carol’s stare hardens. “If you tell anyone, I will destroy you.”

Brunnhilde just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes like that shit's embarrassing
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://lesbiansupergirl.tumblr.com) i'm a hoot and a holler


End file.
